battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Vickers
The Vickers Machine Gun was a water-cooled heavy machine gun produced by Vickers Ltd. It was primarily used by the British Army, serving as their standard heavy machine gun through both the First and Second World Wars until being retired in 1960. It was also used on many Allied aircraft during World War I, and saw service throughout the Commonwealth. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are three machine guns that are based on the Vickers, being specific variants of The Super Cheeser, the Maxwell's Super Machinegun, and the Bernie's Super Bone Chewer. The Super Cheeser The Super Cheeser is a super weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Gunner class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army The Uber Backscratcher. A stolen variant of The Super Cheeser is also available to the National Army. This variant of The Cheeser has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 6% instead of 2.5%. The Super Cheeser is statistically identical to the Tier 1 Elite M249. BFH The Super Cheeser Icon.png|The icon for The Super Cheeser. BFH The Super Cheeser Stats.png|Stats of The Super Cheeser. Golden Super Cheeser The Golden Super Cheeser is a golden weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Football Fiesta 2012 update. It is available to the Gunner class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Golden Uber Backscratcher. To obtain the Golden Super Cheeser, a player must have purchased a jersey of the championship football team ( ) from a promotional event during . Maxwell's Super Machinegun The Maxwell's Super Machinegun is a super weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Gunner class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Rudi's Uber Ridiculous. A stolen variant of the Maxwell's Super Machinegun is also available to the National Army. This variant of the Maxwell's Machinegun has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 7% instead of 3%. The Maxwell's Super Machinegun is statistically identical to the Scoped Arctic M249, barring the addition of a scope. BFH Maxwell's Super Machinegun Icon.png|The icon for the Maxwell's Super Machinegun. BFH Maxwell's Super Machinegun Stats.png|Stats of the Maxwell's Super Machinegun. Bernie's Super Bone Chewer The Bernie's Super Bone Chewer is a super weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Gunner class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful. A stolen variant of the Bernie's Super Bone Chewer is also available to the National Army. This variant of the Bernie's Bone Chewer has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 8% instead of 3%. The Bernie's Super Bone Chewer is statistically identical to the M249. BFH Bernie's Super Bone Chewer Icon.png|The icon for the Bernie's Super Bone Chewer. BFH Bernie's Super Bone Chewer Poster.png|Release poster for the Bernie's Super Bone Chewer. BFH Bernie's Super Bone Chewer Stats.png|The stats for the Bernie's Super Bone Chewer. Cost Gallery BFH Royal Super Machinegun Render.png|The render of the Royal super machine guns. Battlefield 1 The Vickers is a vehicle-mounted weapon featured in Battlefield 1. It can be found attached to the chassis of the RNAS Armored Car and the F.T Armored Car, operated by the gunner of the cars. It has unlimited ammunition and is not affected by overheating. Battlefield V The Vickers is a stationary weapon featured in Battlefield V. Singleplayer The emplacement appears only rarely during the singleplayer War Stories, seen during the 1941 section of My Country Calling and used by enemy US Army troops during The Last Tiger. In contrast to multiplayer, the emplacement lacks a gunshield. Mutliplayer In multiplayer, the Vickers is the heavy machine gun emplacement of the United Kingdom faction, equivalent to Germany's Stationary MG 34. It appears pre-constructed on various multiplayer maps, but can also be built in specific areas by Support players as part of the Fortification system. The emplacements are always tripod mounted and come with attached gunshields, which are impenetrable by all smalls arms fire, except for the Boys AT Rifle and Panzerbüchse 39 which can damage the emplacement as can explosive gadgets and vehicle ordnance. Vickers guns can be repaired using the Repair Tool and rebuilt by Supports when destroyed. It cannot be towed by vehicles. In terms of performance, the Vickers has a lower rate of fire than the Stationary MG 34 in exchange for greater accuracy and a longer period of sustained fire before overheating. Gallery BF5 Vickers.png|A Vickers emplacement on Narvik BF5 Vickers Beta 01.png|A player using a Vickers HMG Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Machine Guns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta Category:Battlefield Heroes: Winter Armistice